Blondy and the Creep
by LovePeppermint
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a popular fan fiction author under the pseudonym RavenWithAmbition. During a frustrating writer's block a solution suddenly dawns on him. He needs a muse.
1. Chapter 1

Yo people ~(*v*)~ Welcome to the world of Blondy and the Creep. This is a SasuNaru AU... Hopefully a good one. It should be funny, so give it a read and try it out! ;)

* * *

A pale teenager ferociously typed away at his keyboard in a dimly lit room. The determined look in his eyes that pierced through his rectangle shaped glasses was enough to make you wonder what he was doing at this early hour. He should have gotten to bed a good few hours ago, but inspiration struck him like a bolt of lightning and he just couldn't part with his latest creation. With a satisfied smirk he pressed enter a final time and closed his laptop. Wasting no time he took that one step needed to reach his bed and collapsed on top of the soft surface. Finally it was finished. This baby had given him so many late nights and headaches but now it was finally done and he could rest. His usual scowl softened as he slowly entered the cradle of sleep.

Three months later...

Meet Uchiha Sasuke, 18 years old, aspiring writer. Sasuke was to most people just a broody teen with black funky hair and pale skin to go with it. He was the one who kept to himself and glared at the brave ones trying to get closer. His choice of clothes was also not very uplifting. In spite of his handsomeness he was all in all not the kind of person you would want as your friend. But that, dear people, was only one side of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke also had a virtual life. An online persona. Yes, he was the popular and stunningly clever fanfiction author "RavenWithAmbition" and all the girls loved him. If there was one thing Sasuke was good at, it was pleasing the fangirls. They swooned at his words, drooled over his work and craved for more. They _needed_ his power to perfectly capture the essence of their OTP. Uchiha Sasuke was in control. … That was at least how it was supposed to have been. Sasuke hadn't written anything new in three months and his fans were going mad waiting for him. He could usually write a perfectly thrilling story practically in his sleep, but now he was suffering from the biggest writer's block in his life. Sasuke's scowl deepened as he sat in his usual spot in the classroom. Some of his classmates couldn't help but send worried glances in his direction due to his menacing aura. It was so strong, that some sensitive people swore they could faintly see the monstrous shape of it. Even the teacher didn't dare make him snap out of it. Sasuke sighed and buried his head in his hands. He needed something new, something fresh... A muse." But how could he ever find someone able to ensnare the mind of Uchiha Sasuke? It seemed impossible. A hopeless cause. Until he saw _him_.

"OH MY GOD!" one of the girls sitting close to the window suddenly pierced the silence with a mortified yell. Her hair was pink. "Look, somebody's on the roof!" She shrilled. More students scurried to the windows in order to see for themselves. Sasuke looked out of his window and saw that indeed there was a figure standing on the edge of the roof. He didn't have time to notice the teacher flailing in panic. He started to felt intrigued... Alive. Without wasting another breath he quickly stood and rushed out of the room. Nobody noticed his escape in the chaos. Sasuke felt his blood pump faster and faster as he ran through the beige corridors. Yes... This was what he had been waiting for! He slammed open the door to the roof and ran out. He saw the boy, standing there with his back towards him. He ran there and pulled him from the edge. He heroically saved this prince(ss) from the dangers of the cliff. The boy looked at him in shock with his two big, very blue eyes. He hadn't noticed his arrival. Time seemed to stop for a moment as they floated through the air. The strong force of Sasuke's pulling resulted them to crash down to the ground, the raven becoming a cushion for the blond. In the classroom, the spectators gasped at the new development. 'Wasn't that Sasuke?' they thought.

"What are you doing, you jerk!" Don't scare me like that!" the blond was for some reason angry at Sasuke and glared at him. Sasuke felt confused.

"What? I saved you just now!" He retorded. The blond looked away angrily and said a pouty 'No'. Sasuke put them in a sitting position.

" I won't ask you why you did something foolish like that, but instead I have an offer for you." Sasuke said to the sullen blond. Naruto looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Huh?" He scowled.

"I want you to work for me" Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at him sceptically.

"What work?" He asked suspiciously. Sasuke smirked.

"I want you to be my muse."

"Your what? Naruto asked in confusion.

"My inspiration." Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto backed away slightly.

"You're weird... " Naruto accused.

"That might be true, but I'm also the person who saved your life so you're indebted to me" Sasuke said with his smooth voice that always had them swooning for him. He gave Naruto his most charming smile, that was usually a very effective tactic. Naruto glared.

"No you didn't so no I'm not" Naruto huffed as he rose to his feet. This was a waste of his time. "I don't want to be your moose or whatever." He informed Sasuke and began making his way from him. Sasuke chuckled. Yes, this boy would be his muse. 'Moose'... That was certainly an amusing mix up. He also stood up.

"Don't worry" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's arm. "I don't want you to be my moose" He said as he leaned closer to that adorable face. "I want you to be my _muse_" He seductively whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto gulped at the sudden close proximity.

"Understood?" Sasuke said, his lips a mere centimeter from Naruto's. When Naruto didn't answer he simply kissed him softly on the lips while embracing him.

* * *

This chappy wasn't very long, because it didn't feel like it wanted to be long. ;P I hope you liked it and will keep on reading more~~ :D

Have a nice day, night... life?_  
_

LovePeppermint


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone :) here is chapter two of the fic Blondy and the Creep. I hope that you enjoy!

Oh! Just a quick thank you here for the people who favourited and followed. It energized me. I've been so busy writing these few days that I've slept less. It's just so much fun to write... As you can see I'm beginning to ramble due to my lack of sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But I think Sasuke does.

* * *

Naruto looked around himself with a scrutinizing gaze. He tried to find some fault to complain about. He briefly glanced at Sasuke who was watching him with the eyes of a predator. Naruto took out his strawberry flavored lollipop from the confinements of his mouth. He liked candy. _A lot_. He was somewhat of a sugarholic and needed his doses often.

"So? You managed to get me here, what is it that you want me to do?" Naruto asked Sasuke while trying not to glare too much. Sasuke smirked deviously.

"Change into this" He said and handed Naruto some clothes. Folded neatly of course. Naruto looked at the fabric he held in his hands.

"You're kidding" He scoffed. There was no way he was wearing this. Sasuke shook his head with an amused look.

"There's no way I'm wearing this" Naruto declared. Sasuke stood up and looked down at Naruto.

"Have you forgotten our deal?" He asked. Naruto glared as he recalled how he had gotten here. After Sasuke kissed him Naruto had given him a good punch and stormed away. Unfortunately, that had not been enough to deter the raven. Somehow, Naruto had no idea how, Sasuke had found out that he liked a girl named Sakura and had then blackmailed him with the words 'If you won't become my muse I'll tell Sakura that you think she's ugly". And now, a week later, Naruto was in Sasuke's apartment holding some very embarrassing clothes. He would as a part of their agreement get paid for this job, but it was nonetheless forced upon him and Naruto did not like that very much. He was a free spirit to the core. As a small revenge, Naruto kicked Sasuke's shin before leaving to change. Sasuke winced at the pain and rubbed his hurt leg. At least the pain would be worth it. After a few minutes had passed Naruto returned wearing a maid's outfit. One like those you might find in animes. Naruto had _never_ felt this embarrassed before.

"Happy now?" He growled to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"You can sit down over there" Sasuke said and pointed to a chair. Then he put on his glasses and began typing. He grinned manically. Oh, how he had missed this inspired sensation! Naruto scowled at the sight. He wondered why he had been chosen to suffer this torture. Why had Sasuke chosen _him _of all people? If it was only on a whim Naruto would kill him. He refused to believe that he was embarrassed like this because of a whim.

After a couple of hours Naruto had become pretty bored. He was leaning heavily on his armrest and yawned. Sasuke had just typed and typed and typed. Naruto looked at him. He had a concentrated facial expression and looked serious. When he was like this he didn't seem too disagreeable. A total contrast from his evil grin when he had handed Naruto the maid outfit. Naruto sighed. This situation was too weird. He was wearing a _dress_, and for what? Sasuke didn't even look at him or talk to him!

"How long do you expect me to sit here?" He asked. Sasuke took a break from his writing and stretched his fingers.

"Hmm... a couple more hours should be enough" Sasuke answered. Naruto blanched. A couple more hours in this stupid chair?

"I do have a life, you know" Naruto revealed to Sasuke.

"Uh-huh" he answered distractedly. Naruto turned his glare towards him and frowned when he saw that Sasuke was gazing at the exposed parts of his thighs. He quickly covered them with his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily.

"Sitting" Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto felt his annoyance rise.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this." Naruto muttered bitterly. Sasuke smirked.

"Because I'm such a good kisser" he answered. Naruto stood up and kicked him again.

"I've got news for you, you're not" Naruto returned with a smirk of his own. "I'm a much better kisser!" Naruto declared proudly. It was a lie though. His first kiss had been the one with Sasuke, but he didn't need to know that.

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked mischievously. Naruto rolled his eyes. Was Sasuke stupid? When had he said the words 'I challenge you'?

"In that case..." Sasuke added and pushed down Naruto on his bed. Naruto gasped.

"Get off me you creep" He demanded. Sasuke smirked.

"But you don't think I'm a good kisser. Of course I need to prove it to you" He teased. Naruto scowled. He quickly considered his options before swallowing his pride.

"Fine. It wasn't bad" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked satisfied. Then he looked as if he had an idea again.

"You wanted to go home right?" He said while he sat up. Naruto nodded. "You can go home early... If I get to kiss you" Sasuke offered deviously. He really enjoyed teasing Naruto. "I might keep you here all night you know... Who knows if a couple of hours more will be enough" Naruto bit his lip at Sasuke's unfairness. When he felt Sasuke's hand sneak up his thigh he just slapped it away and pondered on what to do. He didn't want to risk being in the same room as this crazy guy for longer than necessary... and a kiss was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything, right?

"Fine, kiss me" Naruto said as nonchalantly as possible.

"With pleasure" Sasuke said and leaned closer. Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his stupid face. He quickly opened them again when he felt lips on his collarbone.

"What the hell are you doing? He asked, looking horrified. Sasuke smiled.

"I never said it was on the lips." He whispered softly and continued kissing Naruto's exposed collarbone. Naruto felt himself blush. His collarbones had always been sensitive to touch. It felt really nice though... Sasuke moved up to his neck. Naruto gulped. Sasuke gently lay him down. Naruto felt his breath hitch as Sasuke stroked his thigh.

"This... This is more than just a kiss" He pointed out to Sasuke. Sasuke shifted and looked into those ocean blue.

"You're right. I'm sorry" He smiled and gave Naruto a peck on the lips before getting up. "You can leave now if you want. That was enough to keep me inspired" Sasuke said and began typing again. Naruto took a deep breath and sat up. He took a last glance at Sasuke before getting up to change. He tried to fold the maid outfit as nicely as it was before. When Naruto was done with the seemingly impossible task he walked out of the apartment. Leaving the creep to keep typing alone.

* * *

So.. this is the story so far... It's not very heavy or dramatic. But It's _funny. _At least I find this funny! On a more serious note, thank you for reading :)_  
_

Have a nice day children.

LovePeppermint


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! I'm sorry for being terribly, terribly late. My dog and grandmother passed away so I needed some time.

* * *

"Please tell me why we're here" Naruto said in a horrified voice as he looked at the view in front of him. Sasuke who stood behind him put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"We, my dear muse, are shopping" Sasuke explained. Naruto turned around to glare at him.

"I'm NOT wearing girls' clothes again" He declared defiantly. Sasuke shook his head.

"You have to, it inspired me so much. The one shot I wrote already has a hundred favourites and it's only been a couple of days." Naruto grimaced.

"I don't even want to ask." Naruto muttered as he glanced at the clothes. They all seemed to be pink or frilly. Or pink _and_ frilly.

"Go try this on" Sasuke said and handed Naruto one of the dresses that was both pink and frilly. Naruto glared at it.

"Are you sure that you can afford to spend money on buying dresses for me?" Naruto tried. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm _rich_" He said and his smirk grew. "I can buy how many dresses I want for you" He whispered and leaned closer. Naruto backed away and grabbed the stupid dress.

It took a lot of bravery for Naruto to open the curtain for Sasuke to judge how the dress looked on him. Naruto cursed at it's length, it was only mid-thigh. With a sigh he pulled the curtain open. Sasuke stared for a minute.

"OH gooood I can't. I just can't" Sasuke exclaimed as he buried his head in his hands. Naruto frowned.

"Can't what?" He asked. Sasuke walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. Naruto stared up at him in surprise.

"What is it?" He asked in confusion. Did Sasuke have to be so... like that?

"You're going to give me a freaking nose bleed! Are you really a _boy_? You're just way too cute." Naruto scowled. Why did Sasuke have to be so pushy?

"Of course I'm a guy! Are you and idiot?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Why are you always so angry with me?" He asked.

"Because you're forcing me to be your bloody moose!" Naruto burst out. Sasuke smirked.

"I like it when you're angry at me" He said seductively. "If you want to you can punish me later" Sasuke added and wiggled his brows. Naruto blanched.

"Seriously, STOP being such a creep. It's freaking scary" Naruto glared. Sasuke chuckled.

"You're so cute. I just want to lock you up in my room and never let you go" Sasuke sighed. Naruto gaped. He didn't doubt that Sasuke was capable of doing that. Naruto lived on his own, nobody would notice he was missing.

"We're buying that one, you can change back" Sasuke said and closed the curtains. Naruto sighed tiredly and changed from that blasted dress. When Naruto came out from the booth he noticed that Sasuke was standing in the underwear section. He noticed Naruto. Naruto gulped.

"Let's go pay" Sasuke said. Naruto felt relieved. He thought for a second that Sasuke would force him into a bra.

When they were walking from the store Sasuke put his hand around Naruto's waist. Naruto slithered away.

"What the heck are you doing? People are watching us!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke smirked.

"It's more exciting if people are watching... " Sasuke said with a wink. Naruto decided to ignore that.

"What if Sakura sees?" Naruto said as a reminder to Sasuke that he didn't want her to misunderstand something. He had liked her for a couple of years already... But she barely even looked at him. Naruto wanted her to have a good impression of him. And know that he wasn't involved with someone.

"She'll probably fall for me, don't you think?" Sasuke said with his so called charming smile. Naruto kicked him in disagreement.

"You have serious issues with your personality" Naruto pouted.

"But you like me anyways" Sasuke sighed.

"No I don't" Naruto retorted. Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"How old are you anyways, Naruto. 15?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm 17" Naruto growled.

"I bet you always hear that you look small for you age." Sasuke shared.

"Shut up! I bet you always hear that you're a stupid bastard!" Naruto replied. Sasuke laughed.

"oh, you're so naïve. What I always hear is that I'm handsome, cool, delicious...stuff like that." Sasuke shared. "You know, because girls actually like me." He couldn't help but add. Naruto glared at him.

"How the hell can people know if you taste good?" Naruto questioned.

"I'll teach you someday." Sasuke smirked. Naruto just shrugged. Weird, weird, weird. Wait. Wait. EW.

"You fucking dipshit" Naruto muttered. Despite saying that, he did appreciate the money generated from this job. He had some freaky scars on his face so people generally didn't want to employ him. This was just so weird, he wore dresses! And Sasuke seemed a bit mental.

"Hah. You're so fucking cute" Sasuke chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair again. Naruto hit his hand away with a scowl.

"It's like you're asking to get your ass kicked" Naruto growled. Sasuke sighed. Naruto was a bit sensitive, wasn't he. Was he still suicidal? Sasuke couldn't help but wonder.

"Why were you on the roof?" Sasuke asked with a more serious tone. Naruto pursed his lips.

"Was thinking 'bout stuff" Naruto replied sullenly. Sasuke nodded. It seemed private. "Why do you need me to write, by the way?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I had a writer's block and you stopped it" Sasuke answered simply.

"Why me?" Naruto furthered.

"Beats me" Sasuke said. "You inspire me, and that's all there is too it." He added. Naruto looked at him in confusion. He couldn't understand what was so inspiring about him. He was Naruto, just Naruto.

"What are you writing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke paused as a thought struck him. Naruto was a really curious and talkative kid, wasn't he?

"Fanfics" Sasuke answered.

"What?" Naruto did not know this language.

"Fan fiction. It's stories based on characters from a TV series for example, or an anime. The list goes on." Sasuke explained nonchalantly. Naruto scrunched his face. What was interesting about that? And how was he inspiring for that?

"That girl you like, Sakura, probably reads fanfiction" Sasuke claimed. Naruto arched a brow.

"Why would she?" He asked.

"Girls dig that shit" Sasuke said with a smirk. "You have no idea the amount of fans I have thanks to my magnificent skills." Sasuke bragged. Naruto wasn't impressed. So girl were into this fanfiction... So was Sasuke writing to get some?

"Do you write to get girls? Is that why I need to wear clothes like these?" Naruto asked exasperatedly and shook the shopping bag lightly.

"No" Sasuke answered plainly.

"Then why?" Naruto asked.

"I have a certain person I have to find... " Sasuke revealed cryptically. Naruto didn't press on further as it seemed to him that Sasuke didn't want to continue on this subject.

But who could it be?

* * *

Did you like it? What did you think? Is there anything that you completely hate?

Thank you for reading :)

LovePeppermint


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! The mega slow writer is back ;) Enjoy new chapter of Blondy and the Creep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :/

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, why is the sky blue?" Naruto asked absentmindedly. It was lunch break and they were eating together up at the roof. Naruto had already finished, so he was laying and watching the sky.

"It's due to Rayleigh scattering." Sasuke answered casually before he continued eating. He did not even pause to think. Naruto gulped. What? What? He really did not understand Sasuke's answer.

"… Ok" Naruto finally answered. He decided that he shouldn't even try to get that. Naruto scratched hid head. The silence made him feel restless. He turned to lay at the side and watched Sasuke's graceful eating. Naruto was slightly miffed at his ability to always remain poised and cool, not letting himself waver. Well... That was true most if the time at least. During the month or so that Naruto had known Sasuke had he only ever seen him lose his composure when he was cosplaying or cross dressing. 'I just can't' he used to say then. Can't what? Naruto always wondered at times such as those. Naruto felt a small tug at his heart as a smooth breeze hit Sasuke, softly waving his hair. Naruto usually did not experience events in slow motion but Sasuke looked so serene, and so very out of reach, that he couldn't help it. Naruto gulped. That pale bastard actually looked beautiful. His face was soft yet manly, and he had eyes black as night which were cold yet caring. Sometimes Naruto could see deep into them but still he didn't find what he was searching for, then again Naruto didn't even know what or why he was searching. Naruto found himself studying Sasuke carefully but was unable to stop. That tugging at his chest persistently continued.

"Are you done spacing out soon? The lesson's about to begin." Sasuke informed.

"Huh?" Naruto confusedly sputtered. Sasuke smirked.

"you're drooling by the way" Sasuke informed his ditzy blond before getting up to go to his lesson. Naruto grimaced in horror. That must have been a joke, right? He touched his chin, and sure as anything, he was indeed drooling. Feeling overcome with embarrassment Naruto blushingly muttered 'idiot' to Sasuke before quickly rushing ahead of him. He could have managed without that episode in his life thank you very much.

.

.

.

In the evening Sasuke thought about Naruto. How he had caught him staring. Naruto was pretty straightforward, thus very easy to read. Sasuke sighed as he realized the implications of this. Naruto was falling for him and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if this would prove to be a problematic development. He still needed his muse so it would simply not do if Naruto decided to stop working for him out of embarrassment. Troubling as this topic was, it gave him inspiration for a story. Not a fanfic though, a completely original work. With newfound focus Sasuke began typing. Would this be the manuscript that made him a selling author? He could feel the excitement way out to the tips of his fingers. Becoming a best selling novelist was his goal, and also an important part in finding his older brother who had been missing for ten years. Sasuke had been very attached to him and had ever since wanted to reunite with him.

.

.

.

Naruto buried his face in his pillow. Thoughts of Sasuke had plagued him since lunch. It had been so bad that he couldn't even focus on thinking about Sakura. Naruto groaned in frustration, oh he did not like where he felt this was heading. He had a horrible inkling that soon something terrible would happen. Something huge and unspeakable, a catastrophe if you may, and he felt concerned. Very concerned. Something was nearing, he was sure of it.

.

.

.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" A blonde female asked her pink haired friend with worry.

"Nothing Ino, I just... It feels like something dreadful is about to happen, something which will have a significant effect on our lives and change it forever..." Sakura explained and suppressed a shiver. Ino was speechless for a moment due to her friend's very odd response. Then she burst into laughing.

"Sakura don't try to be deep! It's too funny... A.. HAHAHA. I - I can't breathe hahahaha, you're way to funny!" Ino laughed and doubled over while gasping for air. Sakura had even made such a serious face! Ino was deeply amused.

"I'm not joking, I'm telling you that something bad will happen!" Sakura huffed in defense.

.

.

.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked his ponytailed friend.

"Yeah... A storm is coming" Shikamaru answered with a slightly bothered face while looking at the dark clouds looming at the horizon.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, some drifting sand had already been blown into Konoha along with the strong wind.

* * *

How was it? Idk I feel it was a bit crappy but, ok I guess. I hope you liked it a bit at least.

LovePeppermint


End file.
